


For You

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Gabriel grows a pair, Healing, Hospitalization, Just a sprinkle, Minor Injuries, Multi, Not much angst tbh, Nurse/Patient Dynamic, Sick Nathalie Sancoeur, hurt/comfort?, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: He would do anything to not relive that night, and not deal with the consequences.But his Nathalie was put in a position where she needs him now, and damn it all if he wouldn't give her the world.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	For You

He should’ve been paying closer attention. It wasn’t safe.

The driveway was dark, the street darker. He couldn’t have predicted this happening.

The squeal of tires, the yell, the sickening clatter of bones and skin hitting the pavement, skidding down the way. The wail of the ambulance once trembling fingers feverishly padded 1-1-2. Shortness of breath as the victim was lifted onto a gurney and taken away.

_ Nathalie. _

The pain hit him that morning, as Gabriel woke up from the cold marble floor, still dressed in yesterday’s ensemble. He startled, sitting up suddenly and wincing.  _ Nathalie _ . She was at the hospital, in the who-knows-what state, and he was just  _ sitting _ there. Scrambling to his feet, he ran to Adrien’s room, busting the door open and dragging the blond out of bed. “We have to go!”

Adrien mumbled something irritably but went with his father to the car. He then realized that Nathalie wasn’t with them. “What happened?”

“Morotykle… uh… motorcycle addikent— accident! She could be—” Gabriel choked back a sob. “She could be dead and I’d have no idea— she…”

Adrien squeezed his father’s arm. “Papa. It’s okay. There’s nothing that you could’ve done.”

Gabriel brought his head down on the steering wheel as they slowed to a stop at an intersection, nearly hitting the horn as he did so. “I failed her… I should’ve insisted on driving her home…”

“Papa.”

Adrien pointed down the road. “You can continue now.”

Gabriel’s hands were now visibly shaking as he gripped the steering wheel, eyes trained on the road ahead. “I… I can’t lose Nathalie, she’s… she’s too important. I—”

“Everything will be alright Papa… don’t ask me how, but… I have the feeling that Nathalie will be okay.”

“I hope you’re right, son.”

Adrien leaned on Gabriel’s shoulder as they pulled into the valet lane at the front of the hospital, closing his eyes for a moment. “Nathalie’s tough as nails, remember? She probably split the motorcycle clean in half.”

The hospital’s interior did nothing to calm Gabriel’s nerves. The entry was an open sprawl of the various floors, a staircase curling amongst them with an elaborate metal sculpture hanging from a few wires in the middle. The front desk had several receptionists and nurses behind it, discussing various patients and their illnesses or injuries. A kindly looking older woman waved them over, her overdrawn lipstick smile making Gabriel wary.

“How can I help you, dearies?”

Adrien forced a small smile. “We’re here to see Nathalie Sancoeur. She should have been admitted last night?”

“Oh, yes, she’s here… You’re her family, then?”

“Um…”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I’m her employer, the one who called for an ambulance.”

The receptionist blinked. “Are you Gabriel? We could only find your number in her contacts.”

“Yes, I am. Please point me in her direction.” Gabriel was beginning to grow impatient, his fingers clenching into a fist.

“Room 210, up the stairs to the left. Do knock before you enter, she is in a dressing gown.”

Without another word — and an apologetic nod from Adrien to the receptionist —, the Agreste men hurried up the stairs to Nathalie’s assigned room. Gabriel forgot the instructions immediately as he wrenched down on the doorknob, swinging the door open rather forcefully. 

Nathalie was sitting up in bed, her head lolled to the side. If it wasn’t for her breathing Gabriel would’ve thought she looked almost dead.

“Nathalie… oh, Nathalie… I’m so sorry…” Gabriel gently took her hand, squeezing it. He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against hers.

Adrien was about to say something but decided against it. He took the seat opposite Nathalie, taking her other hand. “Father was worried about you, Nathalie. Are you okay?”

Nathalie’s eyes had begun to flutter open as Adrien talked, her lips forming a small smile when she realized who they were. Instead of forming a normal word or sentence, she uttered a soft, almost cooing sound, one of content. 

The nurse that had been attending to her knocked on the door and entered a moment later. “Oh, you’re awake, Ms. Sancoeur, that’s good. And you’ve gained some friends?”

“Sorry to just barge in. I’m Adrien, and this is my father. Nathalie works in our home as his executive assistant. She was leaving our house when the accident happened.”

“Mm. I figured as much.” The nurse tapped his nails against the clipboard in his hand. “Nathalie is alive, thank goodness. I’ve never seen someone survive an accident like this. However, I am afraid that she did not come out scot-free.”

Gabriel straightened up, still holding Nathalie’s hand. “I have clearance for her medical records. Please, continue.”

The nurse nodded. “Mr. Agreste, of course. The radius in her left arm has two splits in it, and her tibia in her left leg is cracked. She has neuropathy from the radius splits affecting her fine motor skills, and her nerves have been pinched in several places. Her jaw has also been affected, so her speech will take some time to return. I’ve contacted a speech therapist as well as a physical therapist to set up some appointments. I’m afraid there isn’t much else we can do until the fractures and cracks are healed. She will need constant supervision, as well as help doing basic tasks: eating, going to the bathroom, writing. As her employer, I strongly recommend giving Nathalie a temporary leave until she can recuperate. I also wouldn’t guarantee all of her abilities coming back at full capacity either. There is minor swelling of the brain, which has been calmed with medication, but has surely had an impact as well.”

“Of course.” Gabriel squeezed Nathalie’s hand again, Nathalie turning her head to him. She made a sad, small noise, much like saying ‘I’m sorry.’

“Will Nathalie be in the hospital for a while?” Adrien asked, concern growing on his face.

“We’ll keep her for a few days, just to make sure her vitals are stable. Then she will be able to receive in-home care. I’d advise contacting a family member or close friend while you’re visiting today to set that up.”

Gabriel looped his arm around Nathalie’s shoulders. “Of course.”

The nurse gave a small bow, leaving the clipboard behind for them to study. Nathalie leaned on Gabriel’s shoulder, visibly exhausted from their short encounter. Her bangs fell into her eyes for a moment until Gabriel brushed them aside.

“Nathalie… I’ll take care of you.”

Nathalie made a noise of surprise, looking up at Gabriel with wide eyes. Her eyebrows twisted in confusion.

“I owe it to you, Nathalie. I should have been looking out for you. Please, let me care for you.”

Settling back onto his shoulder, Nathalie sleepily nodded, her eyes fluttering closed and her breath relaxing. 

Gabriel let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding, cradling the back of Nathalie’s head with his hand. “Adrien… you do not have to stay here with us. I can stay with Nathalie tonight, your bodyguard will—”

“Papa, I want to stay. Just for one night.” Adrien softly sniffed, a tear escaping his eye. “Is Nathalie not going to come back to work for you, ever?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Not unless a miracle happens. But son,” he offered his hand to the small blond, “I’m offering to have Nathalie stay with us so I can take care of her. Is that alright?”

“Like a roommate?” Adrien’s interest was piqued.

“Sure, something like that…” Gabriel leaned forward to squeeze Adrien’s now outstretched hand, giving a small smile. “I think she would like to have you as company, Adrien.”

Nathalie’s right hand twitched, wanting to reach for Adrien but her lack of energy and numbness in her wrist prevented her. Adrien seemed to understand, though, and situated himself as close as possible, conforming to her side. “I’m going to stay right here, Nathalie, promise…”

Gabriel watched over the two of them, eyes stubbornly wide against the overbearing waves of sleepy desire. After a few hours, he gently unlinked Adrien from Nathalie and set him on the window seat couch near her, tucking a blanket around him and placing a pillow behind his head. He settled back into the chair beside Nathalie’s gurney, taking her hand in his carefully and stroking it with his thumb. 

Nathalie stirred a bit, repositioning her head closer to him on the pillow subconsciously. Gabriel brushed the hair that fell into her eyes away, brows furrowing with worry at a small bruise on her forehead. Bleary aquamarine blue eyes eased open, staring into Gabriel’s dusky blue ones. A soft, small noise, a question. A request?

“What is it, Nat?”

Nathalie looked over at her hospital-issued water cup with a bendy straw, making the small noise again. Gabriel reached over and grabbed it for her, setting it in her hands.

Another small noise, this one of discontent, as Nathalie looked back up at him.

“Ah… right.” Gabriel held the cup for her, guiding the straw to her lips. He gently brushed Nathalie’s hair with his hand as she drank, setting the cup back down when she was done — this was indicated by the straw flopping lazily out of her mouth.

“Is there anything else you need, Nat?”

“Ay… Ay et.” Nathalie looked toward her legs. “Ay et.”

_ Blanket _ . Gabriel pulled it up to her chest, tucking it around her. “Wake me if you need anything else.”

Nathalie closed her eyes once more, Gabriel letting out a noiseless sigh. He leaned back in his chair, letting his tiredness catch up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> chapters will be shorter to hopefully increase updates!
> 
> Created for the lovelies in the Gabenath Book Club and Art Club server who are so supportive of my works <3


End file.
